Myśli 2
by katia-black
Summary: Kontynuacja miniatury "Myśli". Jak potoczyły się losy Katii? Co ma do tego Merle Dixon? Dokąd można uciec piekła patologii?


Myśli wracają. W najmniej odpowiednich momentach, zaskakują, osaczają i zamykają w klatce własnych słabości. Tak jak dziś. Piątek, siódma rano. Idę do pracy, starając się omijać kałuże. Mijam ludzi, wiecznie gdzieś się spieszących i nieopatrznie wdeptuję w jedną z mokrych plam. Woda chlapie mi spodnie i wlewa się do buta, a podeszwa odchodzi od boku. Klnę pod nosem na nierzetelnego producenta, ale pierwszym, co poczułam i tak był strach. Lepki, śmierdzący, obezwładniający strach, tak jak wtedy, gdy miałam szesnaście lat i ojczym zlał mnie pasem za to, że musiał naprawić moje przemoczone, rozklejone trampki. To nie mija, nie ważne ile czasu upłynie, ile zrobisz kursów i ile przejdziesz terapii, zawsze masz to gdzieś w sobie, zupełnie jakby złośliwy, mały demon siedział ci na ramieniu i strzelał w twoją duszę salwą najbardziej prymitywnych, złych emocji. Oddycham głęboko kilka razy i wracam do rzeczywistości. Piątek, siódma dwadzieścia, no tak, idę do pracy.

Staję przed błękitnym budynkiem i poprawiam włosy. Już dawno powinnam zmienić fryzurę i kolor, ale nie potrafię się na to zdecydować. Nadal są długie i rude. Pamiętam, on... ten, który mi pomógł... Pamiętam, jak stałam przed pękniętym lustrem w łazience i chciałam się ich pozbyć. Wyrwał mi nożyczki z ręki, zawinął je na swoim nadgarstku i mocno pociągnął. „Popierdoliło cię, kretynko? Wiedziałem, że jesteś głupia, ale nie spodziewałem się że jesteś wariatką. Następnym razem zwiążę ci ręce" krzyczał na mnie i nie puszczając włosów, zaciągnął do łóżka, biorąc to, co i tak było jego.  
Potrząsam głową. No tak, niebieski budynek. Za każdym razem dziwię się tak samo, na myśl o tym, że pracuję właśnie tutaj, w Ośrodku Pomocy Ofiarom Przemocy Domowej. Dzięki Carterowi zostałam terapeutą uzależnień. Paradoks losu, trzy lata koledżu i nagle wszyscy mają mnie za specjalistę.  
-Dzień dobry, pani Winston – tubalny głos starego portiera wita mnie przed wejściem.  
-Dzień dobry – odpowiadam, przywołując profesjonalny uśmiech.  
Za chwilę wejdę do środka i będę uczyć grupę kobiet, jak wyrwać się z uzależnienia od toksycznego partnera. Paradoks. Parskam w duchu. Kto jak kto, ale ja nigdy nie powinnam zabierać głosu na ten temat, bo nie ma dla mnie dnia bez myśli o moim wybawcy. One nie wiedzą, pracodawcy nie wiedzą, na studiach nie wiedzieli i Carter też nie wie. Ale nie czuję się z tym źle, jeśli moje kłamstwa mogą komuś pomóc, to nie widzę przeszkód. Podobno jestem jedną z lepszych prowadzących. Paranoja... Stawiam kilka kroków naprzód.  
-Ruda? – słyszę niepewny, męski głos. Sztywnieję i przez chwilę nie umiem się poruszyć.  
Dlaczego? Dlaczego z wszystkich miejsc na świecie musiał pojawić się akurat w Atlancie, przed moim miejscem pracy? Biorę oddech i odwracam się powoli, mając nadzieję, że to jednak pomyłka.  
Stoi tam. Wyższy i starszy, niż go zapamiętałam. Szczupły z brązowymi, sterczącymi na wszystkie strony włosami i niebieskimi oczami tak podobnymi do oczu brata.  
-Daryl? Co tu robisz? – nawet sama dla siebie brzmię obco i zimno.  
-Zmieniłaś się – komentuje zakłopotany. – Jak żyjesz?  
-Jakoś – margam pod nosem.  
-Chodzisz na terapię? – dopytuje nie zrażony dystansem, jaki pojawia się między nami.  
-Daryl, co tutaj robisz? – pytam znowu, chcąc uniknąć odpowiedzi.  
-Odwiedzam kogoś i... sam mam się tu zgłosić. Nie bardzo rozumiem te papiery – macha mi teczką przed nosem. – Ale sędzia tak stwierdził. Podobno jestem agresywny i aspołeczny – dodaje.  
Dopiero teraz dostrzegam, że w drugiej ręce ma torbę.  
-Ile wyznaczyli ci godzin? – teraz zaczynam brzmieć profesjonalnie. – I za co?  
-Pytasz jak ktoś od nich? Jak pierdolona lekarka – warczy, cofając się o krok.  
-Jestem jedną z nich, Daryl. Pracuję tutaj, jestem terapeutką – wyznaję z ociąganiem. – Chodź, pomogę ci trafić, gdzie trzeba – zachęcam go gestem.  
-Ty? – otwiera szeroko oczy w szoku. – Ty prowadzisz terapię? Jaja se robisz? Ty?

Jego słowa są dla mnie gorsze niż wymierzony policzek. On wie, że nie mam prawa pouczać innych. On wie. Czuję zimny pot na plecach.  
-Mówiłeś, że kogoś odwiedzasz – zmieniam temat.  
-Pai. Dziewczynę z naszego osiedla.  
-Jak to się stało?  
-Wprowadziła się z bratem do tej rudery obok. Nie specjalnie mnie obchodziło, co tam się działo, ale niedługo później zaczęła się chować przy komórce za naszym domem, wiesz, gdzie. Raz przyszedł tam po nią, szarpał ją i zaczął bić. To ich sprawy, ale wracałem akurat do domu i postawił się na mnie. Nie umiałem przestać go tłuc– dzieje się z nim to samo, co ze mną, gdy opowiadałam swoją historię Carterowi, ręce mu lekko drżą, chociaż stara się to ukryć. – Przyjechały gliny. Ją zabrali tutaj, bo nie miała jeszcze osiemnastu lat. Sędzia wyciągnął wszystkie brudy i jej i moje przy okazji. Zeznała, że jej pomogłem, więc zamiast do aresztu, wepchnęli mnie tutaj. Pięćdziesiąt godzin terapii. Podobno mam tu też mieszkać jakiś czas.  
-Chodź – tylko tyle udaje mi się wydusić. Mój głos brzmi słabo i niepewnie. Cała moja udawana pewność znika, a jedyne na co mam ochotę, to zniknąć w bezpiecznym kącie za szafą. Skoro Daryl tu jest, to znaczy, że on też się pojawi. Prędzej, czy później przyjedzie go choćby odwiedzić... lepiej później...

Siedzę przy biurku nad papierami i żołądek skręca mi się boleśnie. Mięta, melisa i nawet hydroksyzyna nie pomagają.  
-Co robisz? – pyta Carter zza moich pleców.  
-Uzupełniam dokumentację i czytam karty pensjonariuszy – mówię cicho, wpatrując się w teczkę Paili Avery.  
-Kolejna okaleczona dusza?  
Wiem, że to pytanie o jej historię. Carter wspiera Ośrodek, czasem ludzi, którzy potrzebują pomocy. Gdy się poznaliśmy, przejmował firmę transportową od ojca, w trzy lata powiększył ją trzykrotnie. Podziwiam go. Nie jest jednym z bogatych oszołomów, bierze tyle, ile potrzebuje, umie się dzielić...  
-Mhm... – mruczę po chwili. – W Ośrodku skończyła osiemnaście lat, wcześniej mieszkała z bratem, który ją bił i w ogóle się nad nią znęcał. Długa historia.  
-Kochanie...  
Czyli jednak zauważył. I będzie drążył, aż dowie się prawdy.  
-Carter, nie chcę o tym gadać. Nie teraz – zbywam go, czytając jednocześnie o bliskiej relacji Paili z Darylem Dixonem, jej naiwnej ufności i idealizowaniu jego osoby. Jest tam skierowanie do grupy, którą prowadzę. Wzdragam się.  
Czuję ręce Cartera na karku, jak powolnymi okrężnymi ruchami rozmasowują obolałe mięśnie.  
Jednak nie to mnie tak stresuje, nie to powoduje, że nie mogę spać. To dwie kartki, które leżą pod teczką tej Paili. Jedna to skierowanie Daryla Dixona na indywidualną sesję ze mną, druga to grafik, w którym jasno pisze, że w tym tygodniu ja będę nadzorować odwiedziny.  
-Chyba zwymiotuję – podrywam się z krzesła i biegnę do toalety. Klęczę nad sedesem i kaszlę, ale z żołądka nic się nie wydobywa. Carter wchodzi do łazienki.  
-Katia, powiedz do cholery, o co chodzi – nakazuje, jednak głos nadal ma miękki. Carter nawet gdy krzyczy, nigdy nie traci panowania. – Jeśli nie powiesz, nie będę wiedział, jak ci pomóc – dodaje jeszcze łagodniej.  
-Pomożesz, jeśli przestaniesz naciskać – burczę. – Mam stres w pracy. To wszystko.  
-Wiesz, że zawsze możesz do mnie przyjść? – poprawia mi włosy.  
-Wiem – szepczę, ocierając łzy.

*

-Nazywam się Teresa i jestem uzależniona od męża – mówi ciemnowłosa, chuda kobieta z podbitym okiem. – Pozwalałam, żeby mnie bił. Mnie i dzieci – zaczyna szlochać. Druga kładzie jej rękę na ramieniu. Wskazuję gestem następną osobę.  
-Nazywam się Maya i jestem uzależniona od chłopaka. Pozwalałam, żeby zamykał mnie w domu... – głos łamie się młodej blondynce.  
-Dalej Maya – naciskam ją. Po trzech tygodniach terapii powinna być gotowa, żeby wreszcie to powiedzieć.  
-Pozwalałam, żeby... – podejmuje, tłumiąc szloch. – Żeby mnie gwałcił, pozwalałam, żeby mnie karał za nieposłuszeństwo i... i... – łapie nierówne oddechy – i to nie była moja wina – dodaje z nikłą iskrą dumy.  
-Brawo dla Mayi – klaszczę w dłonie a cała grupa razem ze mną. Z tyłu siedzi dziewczyna. Nie przysunęła krzesła do kręgu. Nie zmuszałam jej do tego. Ma ładne, błyszczące, ciemne włosy do ramion. Layla, latynoska fryzjerka maltretowana przez wuja i kuzyna pochwaliła się przed zajęciami, że ta fryzura to jej dzieło.  
-Dlaczego tu jestem? – pyta z wyrzutem.  
-Przedstaw się – nalegam.  
-Nazywam się Paili i nie jestem od nikogo uzależniona. Mój brat mnie bił a teraz siedzi w pierdlu – warczy.  
-Czym jest uzależnienie? – rzucam ogólne pytanie.  
-Potrzebą.  
-Pragnieniem.  
-Przeświadczeniem, że coś jest ci potrzebne.  
Odpowiedzi sypią się jedna po drugiej.  
-Czy masz poczucie Paili, że nie możesz bez kogoś żyć? – rzucam pytanie, a dziewczyna spuszcza wielkie brązowe oczy.  
-Czy zdarzało ci się idealizować jakąś osobę? – atakuję z innej strony, a zbolała duszyczka zaciska mocno pięści.  
-Czy jest jakaś osoba, którą boisz się stracić, bo czujesz, że nie dasz bez niej rady? – nie poddaję się.  
-Gówno wiesz! – czarnowłosa podrywa się z krzesła. – Gówno! Jak możesz komuś wciskać kit, skoro sama masz wszystko? – krew się w niej gotuje, a kobiety szepczą zdegustowane. – Studiowałaś! Nauczyli cię gotowych odpowiedzi na wszystko! Nie wiesz... – przerywam jej uniesieniem ręki.  
-Nazywam się Katia i jestem uzależniona od mężczyzny, który ocalił mnie od ojczyma, który bił mnie i gwałcił. – wyznaję. To stało się samo. Nigdy nie otwierałam się przed grupą. Nigdy nie straciłam panowania. Co się ze mną dzieje do cholery? – Koniec zajęć – odchodzę pod okno, wskazując wszystkim drzwi.  
-Ja... nie chciałam – słyszę za plecami zawstydzony głos.  
-Idź do siebie Paili. Nic się nie stało. To nic. Nie szkodzi – chrypię przez suche gardło. Po chwili słyszę trzask drzwi. Jestem sama i mogę pozwolić łzom płynąć.

*

Terapia z Darylem. Czekam na niego. Żołądek wariuje, już trzy razy byłam w toalecie.  
-Co ty odpierdalasz ruda? – wpada do gabinetu i zamyka za dobą drzwi. – Nazywam się Katia i jestem uzależniona... – zaczyna mnie parodiować.  
-Siadaj – nakazuję najbardziej zimno jak potrafię. – Nie masz prawa komentować mojego życia. Nie masz prawa – unoszę się. Mój głos wchodzi na wysokie tony. – Nie ty, który to wszystko widziałeś.  
Opada na krzesło i spuszcza wzrok.  
-Aż tak źle to ci chyba z Merle'em nie było – mówi cicho, ale słyszę oskarżenie w jego głosie.  
-Mamy tu rozmawiać o tobie, nie o mnie – pouczam go.  
-Przestań – macha lekceważąco ręką. – Wielka pani psycholog się z ciebie zrobiła. Pamiętam czasy, kiedy słowa nie umiałaś wydukać, więc nie pieprz.  
-Wszystko się zmieniło – staram się nie tracić rezonu. – A ja jestem panią psycholog i chcę ci pomóc w twojej aspołeczności i agresji – stukam palcem w kartę.  
-Chyba nie myślisz, że będę do ciebie narzekał na to, że mama mnie nie kochała a tata wolał pas od słów – parska.  
-To już jakiś początek – unoszę kącik ust.

Cztery dni i cztery godziny terapii później, odnoszę wrażenie, że nigdy się nie dogadamy. Znowu siedzę przy biurku i przeglądam zawzięcie swoje notatki. Wszystko wygląda tak, jakbym to ja była głównym problemem Daryla.  
"Testowałem cię wtedy, myślałem, że... traktowałem cię jak rodzinę, a ty po prostu spierdoliłaś, jak miałaś okazję. Traktowałem cię jak rodzinę, jak rodzinę do kurwy nędzy! A ty olałaś mnie, olałaś Merle'a, olałaś wszystko jebana egoistko!"  
Jego wyrzuty dźwięczą mi w głowie. Jak wewnętrzny, upierdliwy głos, który nigdy nie potrafi zamilknąć. Może ma rację? Może, gdybym została, wszystko byłoby inaczej? Może Merle by się zmienił? Może ja byłabym inna? Może Daryl... STOP! Muszę przestać.  
Jestem, kim jestem dzięki Carterowi. To on wyrwał mnie z baru, w którym pracowałam, to on przekonał, że dam radę na studiach, to on dał mi pracę, żebym mogła te studia skończyć i to on przekonał mnie, że umiem pomagać innym. To Carter był, kiedy płakałam nocami, przeżywając wciąż te same koszmary, to Carter tulił mnie do siebie, zamiast budzić uderzeniem w twarz. Gdybym została nie byłoby Cartera i nie byłoby mnie. Byłaby tamta Katia, która nie umie wydukać składnie zdania, która wszystkiego się boi i chowa za szafą.

Wdrożyć metodę konfrontacji – zapisuję w konspekcie terapii Daryla. – Piątek. Wizyta w ośrodku leczenia alkoholizmu.

Uśmiecham się sama do siebie i uświadamiam sobie, że tego wieczoru naprawdę brak mi Cartera. Wyjechał służbowo, cóż... do wtorku jakoś bez niego przetrwam.

Piątek. Siedzę w mieszkaniu. Moim i Cartera. Popijam wino z wysokiego kieliszka i staram się nie myśleć. Sobota jest dniem odwiedzin. Może on się nie zjawi. Może... Skupmy się na sukcesach. Paili zaczęła się odzywać na terapii grupowej. Nie przełamała się jeszcze na tyle, żeby wypowiedzieć swoją najgorszą traumę, ale mówi. Jest dobrze. Daryl też zrobił postęp. Widok walczących o swoje życie alkoholików sprawił, że przestał obwiniać o wszystko mnie, chyba powoli dociera do niego, że to, co działo się w domu, nie było też jego winą. To dopiero początek jego drogi, ale pierwszy krok został nareszcie postawiony.  
Zasypiam. I tylko myśl o sobocie nie daje mi spać.

*

Wstaję rano i nogi uginają się pode mną. Nawet zimny prysznic nie pomaga. Łapię się na tym, że automatycznie rozpuszczam włosy, bo jemu tak się podobało, zakładam sukienkę...  
-Uspokój się – syczę do własnego odbicia w lustrze i zdejmuję wszystko z siebie. Jest sobota, nie ma terapii, tylko odwiedziny. Czarne dżinsy, rurki, botki, koszulowa bluzka i żakiet. Włosy upięte w kucyk. Usta podkreślone najbardziej „zawodową", łososiową pomadką. Ujdzie.  
Im bliżej jestem ośrodka, tym wolniej stawiam kroki. Serce bije mi jak szalone, żołądek skręca się na wszystkie strony. Jeszcze pięć minut i się spóźnię. Wchodzę. Kilkoro odwiedzających czeka już w korytarzu, obrzucając mnie zniecierpliwionymi spojrzeniami.  
-Dzień dobry – rzucam przez ramię i znikam w pokoju zebrań, żeby otworzyć salkę wizytową. Przepycham się przez grupkę ludzi i siadam za biurkiem.  
-Proszę pojedynczo – portier upomina kogoś przy drzwiach.  
Nie ma go. Oddycham z ulgą i wpisuję po kolei gości. Jeden facet awanturuje się przy wpisie. Ma zakaz zbliżania się do żony, rozwód jest w toku.  
-Albo się pan wycofa i odejdzie, albo wezwę ochronę i policję – brzmię agresywnie.  
-Głupia suka – słyszę pod swoim adresem.  
-I co jeszcze? – unoszę brew. Wyzwiska już dawno przestały robić na mnie wrażenie.  
-Szmata – kontynuuje natręt. – Zawołaj tu moją żonę, dziwko.  
-Dobrze, skoro nie da się po dobroci – chwytam za telefon i widzę, że facet zaciska pięści.  
-Zaraz poprosisz, żeby było po dobroci – warczy.  
-Mamy tu monitoring – wskazuję na kamerę. – Na to, co pan robi jest paragraf – informuję służbowo, chociaż w duchu ciskam takimi wyzwiskami, że głupi chuj wymiękłby już po pierwszych bluzgach.  
-Jeb się – wychodzi, trzaskając drzwiami.  
-Z przyjemnością – mruczę bezwiednie sama do siebie, przekładając stronę księgi wpisów. Ktoś bez słowa podsuwa mi dowód. Merle Dixon, odczytuję literki i nie mogę się zmusić, żeby podnieść głowę. Serce wali, czerwień zalewa policzki, ręce drżą, palce u stóp podkurczają się samoistnie. Wpisuję imię i nazwisko literka po literce, przeciągając to tyle, ile tylko mogę. Cholerny długopis upada mi na podłogę. Nurkuję pod biurko, klnąc na własną niezdarność. Nadal nie potrafię na niego spojrzeć.  
Nagle szorstkie, zimne palce chwytają mnie pod brodę i patrzę, jak dawniej w te zimne, chabrowe oczy.  
-Zawołaj Daryla – głos ma chrapliwy i ostry. – Z tobą rozmówię się później...  
Odchodzi do stolika, nie czekając na moją odpowiedź, a ja tak samo jak dawniej nie umiem oderwać wzroku od szerokich ramion okrytych skórzaną kurtką i pasa ze srebrną klamrą, który nie raz krępował mi nadgarstki.  
-D...dobrze – dukam pod nosem. Naciskam przycisk z numerem siedemnaście i z wszystkich sił staram się odzyskać głos. Pojawiają się kolejne osoby.  
Po godzinie Merle wychodzi, nie zaszczycając mnie nawet spojrzeniem. Tak bardzo chciałabym schować się za szafą...  
Nadzoruję wizyty do piętnastej i w końcu mogę iść do domu. Minęło. Poszedł i dał mi spokój, tylko dlaczego czuję dziwną pustkę?  
Wychodzę z budynku i na widok wysokiej postaci, nonszalancko opartej o motor, krew ścina mi się w żyłach. Przywołuje mnie gestem dłoni, równie niedbałym jak cała jego poza.  
Podchodzę, nie umiejąc się sprzeciwić.  
-Wsiadaj i trzymaj się – nakazuje tym tonem, od którego zawsze cierpnie mi skóra. Kolejny raz ulegam. Nie zadaję pytań. On nic już nie mówi, tylko jedzie przed siebie, a ja obejmuję go ciasno w pasie. W głowie mam pustkę, jedynym, co czuję, jest jego zapach. Whisky, papierosy i mięta.  
Jedziemy dosłownie chwilę, Merle zatrzymuje się przy parku. Czuję wibrację w niewielkiej, czarnej torebce, którą mam przewieszoną przez ramię. Znowu sztywnieję, to na pewno Carter. Zawsze dzwoni o tej porze, gdy wyjeżdża. Martwi się o mnie.  
-Zaczekaj chwilę – mówię automatycznie, grzebiąc jednocześnie w poszukiwaniu komórki. Merle unosi brwi, ale się nie odzywa. Nagle wszystkie moje obawy topnieją i wszystko, czego się bałam staje się bezsensowne. Jestem dorosłą kobietą. Psychologiem. A on? Kim jest dla mnie po tych pięciu latach? Wspomnieniem z przeszłości. Owszem, ma prawo żądać wyjaśnień... Telefon nadal uparcie dzwoni. Odbieram.  
-Cześć, skarbie – słyszę ciepły głos w słuchawce.  
-Carter – odpowiadam, uśmiechając się mimowolnie. Merle patrzy z uniesioną brwią, ale teraz nie wydaje się już taki wysoki, ani taki groźny, ani nieziemsko silny.  
-Tak, wyszłam już... Nie, nie jadłam jeszcze... Dobrze... Tak, wezmę taksówkę... – odpowiadam cierpliwie na jego pytania, których Merle nie może usłyszeć. – Lepiej, jest dobrze... Nie, nie brałam... Cholera – pukam się w czoło, kiedy przypomina mi, że miałam odebrać jakąś przesyłkę do niego. – Przepraszam, i co teraz? – Oczywiście nic, Carter nigdy się nie wścieka, przynajmniej nie w sposób o którym ja myślę. – Dobrze, to pojedziemy tam razem, jak wrócisz... Tak, kupię... – rozmowa się ciągnie, a Merle odpala zniecierpliwiony papierosa. – Carter, ja... – przerywam mu relację ze spotkania z klientem. – Spotkałam kogoś... – nie wiem, jak go nazwać, słowa grzęzną mi w gardle. Bo kim on jest dla mnie? Kochankiem? Przyjacielem? Opiekunem? Obrońcą? Kimś, kto mnie miał? - ...starego znajomego... – definiuję w końcu i jest mi dobrze z takim nazewnictwem. – Tak, jego... – odpowiadam na kolejne pytanie, Carter milczy chwilę. – Nie martw się, poradzę sobie, po prostu porozmawiam z nim. To wszystko. Zadzwonię potem, dobrze? – Zgadza się niechętnie i zadaje jeszcze kilka pytań. – Nie wiem, może na kawę, albo obiad. Tak, mam pieniądze, kartę też mam – tłumaczę cierpliwie. – Carter, muszę kończyć, potem zadzwonię – przerywam bardziej stanowczo i odkładam telefon.

Chwilę jeszcze zwlekam z konfrontacją, udając, że mocuję się z torebką, bo jak mam niby zacząć z nim rozmowę.  
-Kochaś? – odzywa się pierwszy. Kpinę ma wypisaną na twarzy.  
-Narzeczony – przyznaję, starając się zebrać pokłady pewności siebie. Teraz już wiem na pewno, że nie chcę wracać do relacji, która kiedyś między nami była. Prostuję się i poprawiam apaszkę pod szyją. Merle wygląda na spiętego, kurtka unosi się na jego ramionach, sugerując intensywniejszy oddech. Czuję nadchodzący wybuch, ale trzymam się na miejscu. Nie mogę wiecznie uciekać.

-Uciekłaś, jak rasowy tchórz – prycha pod nosem. Spuszczam wzrok i od razu ganię się w myślach.  
-To nie było tchórzostwo, Merle – mówię cicho, ale dużo pewniej. – Gdybym tego nie zrobiła, nigdy nie stałabym się tym kim jestem.  
-A kim jesteś? – jego głos ocieka sarkazmem. – Dziwką jakiegoś bogatego snoba, która szybko zapomniała o tym, jak zaryczana i zasmarkana chowała się za moją szafą – podchodzi do mnie i mocno łapie mnie za ramię. Jego palce wbijają się boleśnie w moje ciało. – A teraz, co? Nadal jesteś popierdoloną wariatką, wystarczy, żebym głośniej tupnął a pewnie zwiniesz się w kącie i zaczniesz ryczeć. Starasz się pouczać innych? Odjeb się od Daryla i nie próbuj robić z niego pizdy – warczy mi w twarz. Łzy płyną mi po policzkach, w głowie mam pusto. Może rzeczywiście tym właśnie jestem. Wariatką... Nie! Pierwszy raz czuję taki sprzeciw w sobie, korzystam z tego impulsu i odpycham go od siebie najmocniej jak umiem.

-Gówno o mnie wiesz, Merle! – syczę, dziwiąc się jednocześnie, że mój głos może brzmieć tak wrogo. – Podniosłam się z tego i mam pieprzone prawo uczyć tego innych. Pomogłeś mi i zawsze będę ci za to wdzięczna, ale też sprowadziłeś mnie do parteru. Nie było dnia, żebyś nie pokazał mi, jak niewiele jestem warta, nie było godziny, żebym sama o sobie nie myślała gorzej niż o kawałku ścierwa. Nigdy nie pozwoliłeś mi odczuć, że cokolwiek znaczę. Skoro jestem taką popierdoloną wariatką, to czemu masz wyrzut, że odeszłam? Dlaczego chciałeś ze mną rozmawiać? Tylko po to, żeby dla zabawy wpędzić mnie z powrotem do piekła z którego wyszłam? – popycham go dłońmi w tył.  
-A czego się spodziewałaś? Kwiatów i głaskania po główce, że będę ci mówił że to nie twoja wina? To dzięki mnie wstałaś z zapchlonego materaca, to dzięki mnie wyszłaś z tej jebanej rudery, to dzięki mnie nie uciekasz przed swoim kochasiem, kiedy cię pieprzy! – krzyczy na mnie i potrząsa mną mocno. Ludzie wokoło w ogóle go nie interesują, mnie też nie. – Możesz wciskać sobie kit z tych twoich terapii, ale tego, co się wydarzyło i tak nigdy nie zapomnisz i nie cofniesz. Możesz latami się nad sobą użalać i tulić do swojego kochasia, gdy ci źle, ale to moje razy postawiły cię na nogi, to pieprzenie ze mną sprawiało, że jęczałaś i chciałaś więcej, to ja załatwiłem ci pierwszą robotę i popychałem, żebyś tam chodziła i w końcu to ja doprowadziłem do tego, że miałaś siłę zebrać swoje dupsko i odejść!  
Tracę głos, nie wiem, co powiedzieć. Jego słowa bolą, ale też uświadamiają prawdę. Każdy z nich coś mi dał. Merle nauczył walczyć i pragnąć, Carter pokazał, jak osiągnąć spokój i zdobyć umiejętności. Znów mam pustkę w głowie i tylko silne dłonie zaciskają się na moich ramionach. Chcę wrócić do kąta za szafą. Chcę...  
-Merle – na wpół szlocham i jęczę.

-Nie zapominaj, kim jesteś gówniaro. Przede mną nie uda ci się udawać – owija sobie moje włosy na nadgarstku i zbliża twarz do mojej. – I pamiętaj, że to ja pozwoliłem ci odejść.  
-Pozwoliłeś? – nie dowierzam.  
-Chyba nie myślałaś, że nie zauważę smarkuli podrzucającej mi pierdolony liścik – kpi.  
Myśli kotłują się w mojej głowie.  
-Merle – łzy płyną po mojej twarzy a ja bezwiednie chcę objąć go ramionami. Brutalnie odsuwa mnie od siebie.  
-Popierdoliło cię zupełnie? – śmieje się z pogardą. – Odeszłaś, już wybrałaś. Wolałaś swojego bogatego fagasa, a teraz myślisz, że co? Rzucisz się na mnie, a ja znowu cię przygarnę?  
Jego słowa bolą bardziej niż ciosy pasem ojczyma. Do tej pory nie rozumiałam... On dał mi siłę do życia, a ja go zostawiłam... To moja wina, że ma mnie za nic. Moja wina. Straciłam go. Jestem sama. Jestem nikim.  
"Żaden człowiek nie ma prawa poniżać, ani zniewalać drugiej osoby, nie ważne, czy to brat, mąż, ojciec, matka, czy opiekun" przypominam sobie słowa Cartera i jego ciepły głos, to jak kręcił przy tym winem w wysokim kieliszku.  
-Ja... – zaczynam powoli. – Merle... wiem, że to wszystko mi pomogło, ale jednocześnie nie mogłam tak dłużej – siadam na ławce i ukrywam twarz w dłoniach. – Byłeś dla mnie jak centrum świata, to było chore, Merle. Nie pragnąć w życiu niczego poza tym, żebyś był zadowolony. Musiałam wykorzystać te nikłe przebłyski chęci walki o siebie samą. Po prostu musiałam. Byłeś dla mnie jak narkotyk, rozumiesz? Nie umiałam bez ciebie żyć a jednocześnie każdy dzień przy tobie niszczył mnie coraz bardziej – wyznaję. Nie wiem, czy cokolwiek do niego trafia, bo nadal patrzy na mnie jak na obłąkaną. – I nadal jestem ćpunką. Nadal mam ochotę błagać, żebyś pozwolił mi być przy tobie, żebyś pozwolił mi się schować za jebaną szafą. Rozumiesz?  
-Rozumiem tyle, że jesteś popaprana – prycha, zwalając się obok mnie na ławkę.  
-Więc przyjmij chociaż to, że nigdy nie zapomnę twojej pomocy i, że jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebował, możesz na mnie liczyć – oferuję. Chcę jakoś się z nim pogodzić, przejść do choćby poprawnej relacji.  
-Gadanie – nie wierzy mi. – Ale dobra, potrzebuję się gdzieś zatrzymać na noc – znowu ten szyderczy śmiech. – I co ty na to, dziewczynko zza szafy?  
Doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie stać go na hotel.  
-Mieszkam niedaleko – wzdycham. – Chodźmy. Powiem ci jak jechać.

Jedziemy. Trzymam go w pasie i mam chwilę, żeby pomyśleć. Mam mętlik w głowie, moje posunięcia mnie przytłaczają. Zabieram Merle'a Dixona do siebie. Cartera nie ma. Boże, pomóż mi. Może zmienił się choć trochę? Może spojrzy na mnie inaczej? Może to właśnie jest krok, który pozwoli uzdrowić tą brudną, zagmatwaną, chorą więź między nami?  
Podjeżdżamy na parking.  
-Wstąpię tylko do sklepu, bo nie mam nic w lodówce – wysilam się na normalny ton, chociaż wewnątrz drżę jak osika. Wchodzi za mną do delikatesów. Biorę wózek i bezmyślnie wrzucam rzeczy. Obserwuje mnie, jakby spodziewał się jakiegoś podstępu, a ja dopiero przy kasie orientuję się, że zamiast wina zapakowałam jego ulubione piwo i whisky, a nawet papierosy, jakie zawsze palił. Płacę. Nie bierze ode mnie toreb z zakupami. Carter zawsze to robi.  
-Weźmiesz? – patrzę na niego wymownie, przy wyjściu ze sklepu. Wie, że go testuję. Bierze.  
Normalnie pewnie wyśmiałby mnie znowu, ale wiem, że mimo wszystko jest ciekawy mojego życia. Zbyt ciekawy, żeby się wycofać.  
Nasz apartamentowiec ma portiera i elegancką windę.  
-Urządziłaś się – komentuje, kiedy jedziemy na siódme piętro.  
-Uznam to za komplement – uśmiecham się. Rozluźniłam się, to źle. Powinnam być przy nim czujna i nieufna.  
Wchodzimy do mieszkania. Merle lustruje wzrokiem skórzane, beżowe kanapy w przestronnym salonie, połączonym z otwartą kuchnią. Przejeżdża palcem po grzbietach książek ułożonych równo w biblioteczce.  
-Tutaj jest łazienka – otwieram drzwi w małym przedpokoju. Wnętrze jest eleganckie z granatowymi, szerokimi kafelkami, miedzianymi kranami i dużą wanną. – Tutaj gabinet Cartera – pokazuję mu biurowe wnętrze urządzone w ciemnym drewnie. – A tu pokój gościnny – wprowadzam go do jasnego pomieszczenia z wygodnym łóżkiem, szafą, biurkiem i krzesłem. – W szafie są ręczniki, szlafrok – robię się coraz bardziej zakłopotana. – Gdybyś potrzebował czegoś do spania, to mogę coś ci dać – proponuję, jednak zbywa mnie machnięciem ręki.  
-A te schody – wskazuje na drewnianą instalację w salonie.  
-Na górze jest sypialnia – sama nie wiem, dlaczego czerwienię się jak to mówię.  
-Pokaż – nakazuje, a ja nie umiem się sprzeciwić. Wchodzę powoli po schodach, niemal czuję jego palący wzrok na swoich plecach. Cholera, mam nadzieję, że na plecach. Wychodzę na antresolę i otwieram drzwi. Pokój składa się z dużego łóżka na podwyższeniu i garderobianej szafy, całej pokrytej lustrami. – No, no – gwiżdże.  
Widzę tą iskrę w nim i wiem. Wystarczyłoby, żebym wykonała choćby niewielki gest, a zbliżyłby się do mnie i nie pytał już o nic. Oby tylko nie zauważył głodu, jaki maluje się w moich oczach. To uzależnienie, mówię sobie, masz Cartera, kurwa mać.  
-Na pewno nie chcesz piżamy? – pytam, żeby przełamać drętwą ciszę.  
-Chciałbym... – mruczy gardłowo, bawiąc się moim zakłopotaniem. Cofam się o krok i omal nie wpadam na łóżko. – Chciałbym drinka – uzupełnia.  
Zna mnie, cholera, nikt nie zna mnie tak dobrze jak on, nawet Carter. Na pewno nie umknęło mu to, że lekko ścisnęłam uda, że moje usta same się uchyliły.  
-Zejdźmy na dół – wskazuję drzwi. Gardło mam suche a głos bezbarwny, pobrzmiewają w nim nawet lekkie nuty zawodu, ale to nic. Najważniejsze, że wygrałam. Pokonałam to podświadome pragnienie. Boję się nawet myśleć, ile razy zostanę dziś jeszcze wystawiona na pokuszenie.  
Nalewam mu whisky i czekam, aż usiądzie. Robię to celowo, żeby nie zajmować miejsca obok niego. Znowu zapada ciężka cisza, wypijam alkohol zbyt szybko, a Merle lustruje mnie wzrokiem.  
-Więc mówisz, że uzależniłaś się ode mnie... – podejmuje po chwili, wyrywając mnie z zamyślenia. Nie mogę oderwać od niego wzroku, kiedy siedzi, taki realny, rozparty na kanapie ze szklanką whisky w ręce, uniesioną brwią i kącikiem ust. – Daj popielniczkę – nakazuje, kiedy dłuższą chwilę nie odpowiadam. W naszym mieszkaniu się nie pali, ale nie mam odwagi, żeby poprosić go o wyjście na balkon. Przynoszę więc kryształowe cacko i stawiam przed nim. Sama też biorę papierosa. Przyda mi się.

-Merle, takie uzależnienie to nic dobrego – staram się tłumaczyć rzeczowo, zaciągam się dymem. Nie paliłam od trzech lat, co również jest zasługą Cartera, ale teraz mocne Camele smakują bosko. – To się leczy – podejmuję, wypuszczając z ust siwą chmurę i kółko, tego akurat nauczył mnie Merle.  
W moich myślach formuje się wielki znak stopu. Nie chcę tego robić, nie chcę przypominać sobie dobrych chwil, na przykład takich, kiedy uczył mnie wypuszczać kółka, zaśmiewając się z min, jakie przy tym robiłam.  
-Rozwiń to... – kolejny pomruk. Bieliznę mam już do zmiany. To takie dziwne, umysł krzyczy, że wcale tego nie chcę, a ciało podąża własną drogą.  
-To taki stan, w którym porzucasz samego siebie dla drugiej osoby, kiedy nie liczy się dla ciebie twoja godność, kiedy przestajesz czuć własną odrębność. Gdy wydaje ci się, że bez tego kogoś po prostu nie masz prawa istnieć – odzywam się, zapijając słowa łykiem whisky.

-Cóż – kręci głową. – Może i dobrze, że pozwoliłem ci iść. Chujowo byłoby żyć z wariatką.  
-Chujowo – przyznaję.  
Merle wstaje, kręci się po salonie, ogląda zdjęcia moje i Cartera. Nie komentuje tego.

-Położę się – ruszam do schodów. – Czuj się jak u siebie. Dobranoc.

Tak naprawdę uciekam. Nie jestem w stanie znieść myśli, że mogłoby być między nami tak jak tego wieczoru. Że siedzielibyśmy na kanapie, popijając whisky, albo piwo i rozmawialibyśmy, podsycając chęć wylądowania w łóżku.

Zakładam flanelową piżamę z długimi rękawami i spodniami. Nienawidzę jej, sprała się i jest szorstka i gryząca, ale tak bardzo potrzebuję czegoś na opanowanie. Nurkuję pod kołdrę. Wygrałam. Dałam radę. Carter, wróć...

Mija pół godziny, nie udaje mi się usnąć. Słyszę, jak kręci się po domu, między kuchnią, salonem, pokojem. Szum wody w rurach, a ja nie potrafię powstrzymać myśli o tym, czy bierze kąpiel, czy prysznic.

Piżama drażni mi ciało. To był jednak zły pomysł, żeby ją zakładać. Burczę sama na siebie pod nosem i przebieram się w delikatną, bawełnianą koszulę nocną. Lepiej. Teraz zasnę.

Nie wiem, dlaczego to robię, ale schodzę na dół. Nie umiem się zatrzymać. Drzwi do łazienki są uchylone. Widzę go w wannie. Leży w cieplej wodzie, pijąc whisky z butelki. Podchodzę, wiedziona pragnieniem. On też w oczach ma ogień.  
-Rozbierz się – nakazuje. Zsuwam z siebie materiał i stoję przed nim. Oddech mi przyspiesza od samego jego spojrzenia. Wchodzę do wanny i opieram się o jego klatkę...  
Przez chwilę nie mogę zaczerpnąć tchu. Przymykam oczy, a potem je otwieram. Jest ciemno, jestem w sypialni, to tylko sen. Głupia. Głupia. Głupia.

I znowu nie mogę spać, może pójdę tam, tylko na chwilę, zobaczę, co robi, spytam, czy wszystko dobrze i wrócę. Może...  
Wstaję z ociąganiem, podchodzę do drzwi i naciskam klamkę, ale nie mogę ich otworzyć. Musiałam przekręcić klucz w zamku, i dobrze.

Wracam do łóżka. I tak nie zmrużę oka, ale przetrwam.

Patrzę za okno tak długo, że słonce zaczyna świecić mi w twarz, zegar na ścianie wskazuje ósmą, mogę już wyjść z pokoju.

Kiedy wstaję, jego nie ma już w mieszkaniu. Czuję jak moje serce zalewa fala paniki. Narzucam szlafrok i wybiegam, nie zważając na wołanie portiera.

Patrzę na alejkę przed blokiem i nie umiem zrobić kroku.  
Nie rozumiem, dlaczego Merle rozmawia z Carterem. Serce wali jak oszalałe, a przed oczami robi się ciemno. Obaj do mnie podchodzą.  
-Spokojnie – Carter głaszcze mnie po ramieniu, ale cofam się. Czuję przejmujące dreszcze na całym ciele, łzy płyną mi z oczu. Oszukali mnie, obaj, znają się. Rozmawiali jak starzy znajomi...  
-Wszyscy jesteście tacy sami... wszyscy... – szepczę przez łzy, przed oczami coraz ciemniej.

-Mam tego dość – warczy Merle i mocno chwyta mnie za ramiona. Potrząsa mną. - Jesteś wariatką! Ocknij się! – drze się na mnie, a ja mogę tylko płakać. – To nie blok, tylko szpital, wszystko sobie wymyśliłaś, wszystko! – Carter chce go powstrzymać, ale Merle go nie słucha, ciągnie mnie kawałek dalej. – Tu jest płot, tu jest blok szpitalny, a twój Ośrodek to Centrum Terapii – jego ręka zaciska mi się na ramieniu. – Nie pracujesz tam, tylko sama się leczysz. Zrozum to wreszcie!  
-Panie Dixon! To jej nie pomoże – Carter przerywa mu ostro, ale to przecież Merle, nigdy nikogo nie słuchał.  
-To twój lekarz, nie facet, nazywa się Jason Carter!

Opadam na ziemię i podwijam kolana pod brodę.  
-Wszystko wymyśliłaś! Kurwa jego mać! Przestań świrować! – nie umie się pohamować.

Obejmuję nogi ramionami i bujam się lekko. To nie jest prawda, to nie prawda, nie prawda... Obraz rozmywa mi się przed oczami, robi się ciemniej, paznokcie drapią boleśnie przedramiona, znowu mam krew na palcach. Ktoś odciąga mi ręce na boki, Carter coś mówi. Czuję ukłucie, a potem już nic.

Otwieram oczy i leżę w białej pościeli. To był tylko sen. Tylko sen. Carter siedzi obok mnie, uśmiecham się. Tylko dlaczego przywiązał mi ręce do lóżka?

-Paili, możesz mi przynieść kartę Katii Winston? – lekarz pochyla się nad ciemnym, dębowym biurkiem, poluzowując lekko kołnierzyk koszuli.  
-Co z nią, Jason? – pyta ciemnowłosa, młoda pielęgniarka. – Poprawia się coś?

-Trudny przypadek. Czemu pytasz? Czy to ma jakiś związek z tym chłopakiem, który ją odwiedza? – doktor Carter puszcza oczko swojej asystentce.

-Byliśmy kilka razy na kawie z Darylem– Paili kręci głową, unosząc kąciki ust. – Martwi się o nią, mnie też jej szkoda.  
-Katia cierpi na szczególny rodzaj schizofrenii, ma też objawy zaburzenia osobowości – wzdycha, odgarniając ciemne włosy do tyłu. – Wszystkie te zdarzenia z przeszłości, to prawda, rzeczywiście była maltretowana przez ojczyma i jego współlokatora. Zaczęła wymyślać sobie własny, bezpieczny świat, stąd nieścisłości w jej wspomnieniach. Moment, w którym rzekomo wyprowadziła się z domu, to przełom. Zupełna utrata kontroli ze światem. Wtedy zabrano ją do szpitala.

-Czy ona kiedyś z tego wyjdzie? – Paili kładzie teczkę na blacie.  
-Nie wiem, trudno to stwierdzić, ale zastanawiam się nad wdrożeniem metody konfrontacji. Chciałbym zabrać ją do ich domu, może wtedy zacznie sobie coś przypominać – tłumaczy. – Idź już Pai, skończyłaś zmianę godzinę temu.  
-Do jutra Jason – dziewczyna uśmiecha się, narzuca kurtkę na ramiona i opuszcza gabinet. Doktor Carter zostaje sam, nadal wpatrując się w swoje notatki.


End file.
